


the struggles of gay college students

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because yes, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, computer science stuff because i'm a nerd, hm yep that's it, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Kenma and Hinata share a dorm room at their university. It's going quite well; at least until they realize they have feelings for each other. A crush on top of all the university homework? How will Kenma and Hinata manage it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	the struggles of gay college students

**Author's Note:**

> This is LITERALLY a 100% self-indulgent "and they were roommates" fic. FILLED with fluff because that's what I need right now. I also wrote this in one sitting. Contains lots of computer science stuff because I'm a nerd. Don't @ me. Also, enjoy!

“Come _on_ , Kenma, get up! You’ll be late for class!” Hinata shouts for what had to be the third time that morning. Deciding to try a different method, Hinata picks up one of the pillows from his bed and whacks Kenma in the head with it.

“Shouyou,” Kenma says slowly, rolling over to face his roommate, “Stop.”

Hinata pauses, somewhat startled by Kenma’s deathly glare. But of course, he pays no attention to it and continues whacking Kenma with the pillow.

“Okay, okay! I’m up!” Kenma finally sits up and gets out of bed, his chin-length hair a complete mess. “Jeez, Shouyou. I have a schedule.”

“Your schedule involves being twenty minutes late for class.”

Kenma scoffs, rolling his eyes before trudging off to the bathroom. It’s their little tradition to grab breakfast together before heading off to class. Since their majors are quite different (Kenma studies computer science while Hinata studies engineering) they barely have any time to spend together during the day. They only have one class together—physics, which is required for all science students—and neither of them like that class.

Hinata clumsily shoves his books and papers into his backpack to prepare for class. Their first classes aren’t that early—late enough for them to sleep in—but early enough for them to be tired during it.

“Kenma! Hurry up, I’m hungry!” Hinata hollers through the bathroom door. “You gotta stop waking up so late.”

“Don’t lecture me while I’m butt naked, Shouyou,” Kenma retorts, stifling a chuckle. “Give me a damn second, all right?”

Hinata laughs as well and cracks open the window of their dorm room. The air outside is semi-warm, as spring is almost here. He inhales deeply, gazing out at the courtyard below. The grass is green, the sun is out—Hinata feels as if it will be a lovely day.

“I’m ready. Let’s go,” Kenma says in a flat tone. He’s dressed, his hair’s wet, and his backpack is slung over one shoulder. “Did you do the physics homework yet?”

“Ha! No,” Hinata replies with a smirk. “Will you let me copy? Also, jeez, Kenma, you look like a mess.” He steps in front of Kenma and brushes off his roommate’s hoodie.

Kenma rolls his eyes but lets Hinata brush off his hoodie. “Fine, I’ll let you copy, but only if you promise to do it next time. We’re late, let’s go already.”

“That’s your fault!”

-

Hinata’s first class is dreary at best. It’s mechanical engineering, which takes place in a computer lab. Staring at the screen for hours is something Hinata hates—he prefers to do hands-on learning. Computer stuff is Kenma’s thing, after all.

However, Hinata always looks forward to the class after his first—it's physics with Kenma. There’s a slight spring in Hinata’s step as he walks to the physics building; he thinks it’s the warm atmosphere of the early spring morning.

“Hey, Kenma!” Hinata greets as he slides into the seat next to Kenma. The lecture hall is pretty huge, so they can sit wherever they want. “How was your first class?”

“Horrible,” grumbles Kenma. “There’s a stupid bug in my code that I can’t work out. I think my professor was mildly concerned for me.”

Hinata sighs, patting Kenma’s arm comfortingly. “You’ll get it. I believe in you. And, like, my class was super horrible, too. It’s dumb that an engineering class takes place in a computer lab, huh?” He chuckles before reaching into his backpack for his laptop and books.

Kenma watches for a moment before replying, “Well, not really. Most design stuff happens on computers nowadays. But I get what you mean.” Kenma also begins to get his supplies out, cracking open the lid of his laptop and opening the lecture notes online.

“Want a snack?” Hinata offers, holding out a bag of chips. 

Kenma smiles—it’s hard not to. “Shouyou, you probably have more food in there than books.” He reaches into the chip bag and pulls out a few, grateful that his roommate is well-prepared in the wrong way.

Just then, the professor walks into the room and begins the lecture. Kenma and Hinata fall silent, resorting to writing down notes in their books and on their laptops. In a moment of distraction, Kenma glances at Hinata. Kenma thinks his roommate looks _pretty_ when he’s focused, though he’d never admit it. Before Hinata could notice, Kenma focuses back on his own learning, wishing for just a few more chips.

About halfway into the lecture, Hinata is feeling quite drowsy. He sighs, leaning on Kenma’s shoulder—just for a moment, he tells himself. But Kenma is so warm, so comfortable, that Hinata doesn’t want to move. Meanwhile, Kenma’s struggling to type with one hand—he can’t move the arm that Hinata is leaning on, can he? He doesn’t want to tell Hinata to move, either—he’ll just have to stick it out.

The lecture finally finishes, and Hinata _has_ to move, although he really doesn’t want to. Kenma packs up his things and leaves Hinata’s side with a flustered farewell.

“Not even gonna say bye?” Hinata mutters, confused.

-

“Honey, I’m hoooome!” Hinata greets, obviously teasing, in a sing-song voice as he emerges through the dorm room’s door. “Ugh, that class went late… anyway, how are you doing?”

Kenma doesn’t answer. He’s in bed again, bundled up like a burrito, his face invisible.

“Kenma?” Hinata says in a softer voice this time. “You okay?”

Finally, Kenma’s voice sounds from inside the blankets somewhere, the sound quite muffled. “You try fixing my damn code. It’s worth a try.”

Hinata’s eyes fill with understanding. He grins and barks out a laugh. “Oh, so this is about the code. I can try. What language is it in?”

Kenma pulls the blankets a little so he can look Hinata in the eyes. “It’s in Python. Do you even know Python? You know what, I don’t care. Just try it. I swear to the gods, I am about to punch my computer screen.”

Hinata sits at Kenma’s desk, determined to help him at least diagnose the problem. It’s silent in the room for a few minutes, save for the occasional tapping of keys.

“Do you think this’ll work?” Hinata inquires finally, breaking the tense silence. “Try it, maybe.”

Kenma hops out of bed, leaving his burrito shell behind, and sits in front of the computer. The code compiles without a problem. Kenma opens the program, tries the action that was giving him a hard time before, and it all works. The problem is fixed.

“Shouyou, are you a saint?” Kenma asks gleefully. “How did you fix it?”

“Um, I think you were missing a semicolon somewhere,” Hinata replies, relieved that he could fix Kenma’s problem. That had really been bugging Kenma all day.

Kenma, still grinning, shuts down his computer. “Gods, Shouyou, I can’t thank you enough. That was such an annoying problem. I can’t believe I forgot a damn _semicolon_ , what kind of a programmer am I?”

“An amazing one,” says Hinata with a dazzling smile. “Hey, so, I’m just gonna do a little homework, but do you want to go somewhere later? It’s just too nice of a day to pass up, don’t you think?”

Kenma reddens at the first comment, but accepts without hesitation. “Sounds fun, but… where are we even gonna go?”

Hinata shrugs. “Who knows? It won’t be too late though since we have class tomorrow. Oh, and in that case, you have to be on the ball tomorrow morning. I was almost late for class this morning.”

Kenma sits back on his bed, pulling out his phone. Fixing that bug was really the only homework he had that night, and he was expecting to be struggling with it all night. Of course, thanks to Hinata’s help, maybe he could actually get a good night’s sleep that night.

Meanwhile, Hinata sits at his desk, right in the path of the warm afternoon sun. The breeze is drifting into their dorm room, and it’s just really nice. The occasional rustling of papers and the scratch of Hinata’s pencil was the only sound that could be heard for a while.

Kenma looks over at his roommate. Lately, he really can’t help stealing little glances while Hinata is distracted. But right now, Hinata looks stunning; the sun’s rays dancing across his skin and tangling in his hair truly do make him look like a ray of sunshine himself. Kenma feels heat rise to his cheeks again. He really does have a crush on Hinata, doesn’t he?

“Whatcha looking at?” Hinata asks, a smile creeping onto his face.

That’s enough to snap Kenma out of his trance. He was too busy making sure that Hinata didn’t notice, but Hinata noticed anyway. “You,” Kenma replies rather bravely, a smile of his own becoming apparent on his face.

“Me, huh?” Hinata teases, moving to come stand in front of Kenma. “You know, you can only stare at me if you have a reason to.”

Kenma’s feeling brave today. Fixing that bug has got him in high spirits. He keeps his gaze level with Hinata’s and says, “I was staring because you’re pretty, and I like you.”

Hinata blushes, hiding his smile in his shirt sleeve. He sits down next to Kenma and drops his head onto Kenma’s shoulder as he did in physics. “I like you too, Kenma,” Hinata almost whispers. “I have for a while. I thought you’d never say anything.” Hinata looks up, grinning at his roommate. “So then, can I kiss you?”

How can Kenma resist? He nods and leans in, meeting Hinata’s lips with his own. It’s just a light peck, but it carries all the love and feelings that a more passionate kiss does. After they pull away, Hinata giggles and rests his forehead against Kenma’s. “My homework can wait,” he murmurs.

They kiss a few more times before Kenma playfully shoves Hinata’s shoulder. “Hey. Go do your homework,” he orders. “Then we can leave quicker, huh?”

Hinata pouts, but obliges anyway, sitting down at his desk once more. A feeling of giddiness sweeps over both of them, and they smile to themselves. It’s almost the best feeling in the world.

-

After Hinata finished his homework, he and Kenma went out for a walk in the city. They held hands almost the whole time—they were laughing, talking, and occasionally kissing. It was the best night of their life. Kenma and Hinata would never change that night for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! If you made it this far, you should check out my Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof :)


End file.
